


The One Who Got Away

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [5]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, DNcember Day 5: Dark roses in your hand, Drabble, F/M, Fukami is not okay, Not Beta Read, stage 4 volume 38 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: It's at moments like these that he remembers her.
Relationships: Hikari Fukami/Yuu, Niwa Taize/Yuu (mentioned)
Series: DNcember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 1





	The One Who Got Away

As he reached to take some flowers from the vase, the whole arrangement toppled over.

His eyes landed on the shattered pieces and the remaining flowers that were in it.

Black roses.

_A tragic romance._

Many memories flashed before him as he recalled the meaning.

Especially when it comes to Yuu, who he had feelings for.

Fukami could hear the sound of her soft voice as she called his name and the way she was happy to receive gifts.

Then Niwa had to come along and steal her from him.

Of all days that he had to remember her, why did it have to be today?

**Author's Note:**

> Fukami, I'm sorry to make you suffer.


End file.
